Friends and Enemies
by White wolf09
Summary: An evil pirate wants revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow. So, he figures out how to get that revenge by kidnapping Sparrow's best friend, Will Turner.
1. pro

**HIYA EVERYONE! It's me white wolf09, before you start to read this story, I just want to tell you that I didn't make this story. Sorry y'all. But this is my Friends story. She's been writing these stories but can't get fanfiction. So I decided that she put her stories on my profile. So remember, THIS IS NOT MY STORY THIS IS MY FRIENDS! Well read and review**

Prologue

James Corlona wanted revenge. There was one man whom he had met a long time ago. One man who had beaten him to the treasure he had longed for so much. He had tricked him. He was far better and more cunning than Corlona, and Corlona loathed that. But now, he had his own ship and crew, and he would hunt that man down. He would find him and get his revenge. But what was so beautiful was that he wouldn't have to do the work of finding him. Corlona would get him to come to him. Yes, that's how he would do it. Jack Sparrow wouldn't have a chance.

**Review and peace out!**


	2. Chapter I

**HIYA! Here is another chapter that my friend gave me! Oh and here is the disclamer**

**Neither I nor My friend owns Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Okay, you can read it now!

Ch. 1

Jack Sparrow was sneaking around Port Royal. Being a pirate, of course, he couldn't show his face or Norrington would have his neck. Literally. The sound of footsteps approaching brought Jack to a halt. He dodged behind the statue in front of the blacksmith shop and waited. Voices started speaking.

"Did you 'ear somethin'?"

_Oh good,_ Jack thought. _It's only Murtogg and Mullroy. No worries then._

_"No_, it must've been your imagination. Who could possibly be 'ere now?"

"I dunno, just makin' sure."

As soon as they passed, Jack came out from behind the statue. He quickly entered the blacksmith shop. He needed to see Will.

XXX

Will looked up as he heard the door close. He hadn't even heard it open. He turned around.

"Jack!"

"Will!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too, mate."

"Jack, if they find you here..."

"They won't, mate. They don't even know I'm in Port Royal yet."

Will frowned. "Yet?"

Jack grinned. "Yet."

Will looked at Jack suspiciously. "Jack, what're you up to?"

Jack looked back innocently. "Nothing."

Will sighed. Whenever Jack Sparrow was in town, something interesting was bound to happen.

**Review and piece out!**


	3. Chapter II

**Hiya y'all, my friend just send me the next chapter. Well I hope you like it! Remember it's not my story. So when you review, just remember that you're reviewing my friend story. Okay enough with me read on.**

Ch. 2

Will looked at Jack disbelievingly. "You want me to do _what_?!?!"

Jack calmly explained, "I want you to help me obtain particular monies currently in the possession of our dear friend Commodore Norrington. Savvy?"

"So you want me to help you steal money in the hands of the Navy."

"Yep."

"What do you want me to do?"

Now it was Jack's turn to stare disbelievingly.

"You agreed? Just like that?"

Will looked at Jack, annoyed. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

Jack grinned. "You're right. You don't. Alright then, as to what you have to do, I need you to help me break into the place. You make all the door hinges and locks in Port Royal, correct?

Will nodded in response.

"So, I need you to fix the hinges so I can slip in and out quietly. Then you replace them, good as new, and no one knows what hit them!"

"Alright, it'll be hard, but I think I'll be able to do it."

"Good. I knew we'd be able to pull this off!"

At this, Will rolled his eyes but remained silent.

"Do think you'll be ready in 15 minutes, mate?"

"Yes. You're sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely positive, William. I'll meet you in front of Norrington's in 15 minutes."

"Agreed."

Jack flashed Will one of his famous grins. "Until then!"

He stole out the door and started to make his way there. Will turned away and started to gather up his tools. It'd be a long night. He had no idea how right he would be.

XXX

Two dark strangers stood in the alleyway talking.

"Who was it we were supposed to 'fetch back' ? "

"Name's Will Turner. S'posed to be a friend of Sparrow's, I believe."

"Ah." The first pirate grinned wickedly. "Captain knows 'ow to plan revenge, don't 'e, Luwar."

"That he does, Stephens." Luwar grinned back.

"Sounds like we'll be havin' a bit o' fun, don't it?"

"Aye...is 'ee alone in there now?"

Stephens listened at the door. "Sounds like it."

Luwar smiled evilly. "Good. Now we can get to work and get Turner."

"Aye." Stepherns laughed a mirthless laugh. "Time to get to work."

They stepped on either side of the door and waited.

XXX

Will buckled on his sword. He had a feeling he might need it. He picked up the bag containing his tools and stepped out the door.

All of a sudden a hand clamped over his mouth and twisted his arm behind his back. He struggled to get away, but then he felt a dull pain in his head, and then all was black.

XXX

Jack stood at the door to Norrington's office impatiently. Where in the blazes was Will? It'd been a half an hour already. If this kept up, it'd be light before Will got there.

On the spur of the moment, he decided to go and get Will himself.

_If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself,_ Jack thought. _Can't trust 'im to do anything right_.

As he wandered along, he started thinking about how he had first met Will. Had it really been just two months? Time really did fly. Or, in his case, sail.

When he reached the door to the blacksmith shop, he paused. Something wasn't right. Just then, he spied something on the ground. A bag. He picked it up carefully and opened it. Will's tools. He'd never leave them just lying there. He wasn't that careless. Something had happened. Just as he was about to enter the shop, he heard the click of a musket behind him.

He turned around.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Commodore Norrington spoke, with a group of soldiers behind him.

"You won't get away this time, Jack Sparrow. It was foolish of you to return to Port Royal. It'll be your last mistake. Take him away, men."

As they placed his wrists in shackles and led him away, Jack Sparrow was fervently hoping that Will was alright.

**Review and peace out!**


	4. Chapter III

**Hiya, it's me again and my friend gave me the next chapter to the story! Now she's gotten a lot of hits now (and I mean a lot) but only one review, so can you please review. It will make her happy. Oh and my friend said that this chapter has a little violence. She just wants y'all to know. Okay Read and review**

Ch. 3

Voices. He heard voices. Will opened his eyes and blinked. He was on a ship in a jail cell. Two scruffy-looking pirates stood in front of the cell talking.

"Good, 'e's finally awake. Cap'n wanted to see 'im as soon as 'e woke up."

Will sat up. He gingerly touched his head and winced. A large bump was starting to form. He spoke up.

"Why have you brought me here?"

The second pirate answered with a sly chuckle.

"I'll leave it to the Captain to tell ye that. Anyhow, ye'll find out soon enough."

He unlocked the cell and shoved Will roughly to his feet.

"Come on. Cap'n wanted a word with ye."

Will was pushed up the stairs, onto the deck, and in front of the Captain's cabin. The first pirate knocked on the door respectfully.

"Cap'n?"

A gruff voice came from within.

"What is it?"

"Prisoner's awake, sir."

The voice turned smooth.

"Ah, that is good. Bring 'im in."

The pirates entered and Will saw a dark-haired man sitting in front of a desk. The man spoke to his two most trusted crewmen.

"Leave us."

The two corsairs left.

The Captain turned around and stood up. Will eyed him warily. He was tall with long, dark brown hair. His skin was tanned to a rich brown. He had a beard, but it wasn't terribly long. It was brown, and about as long as Barbossa's had been.

Will started speaking.

"What do you want with me?"

The pirate smiled mirthlessly.

"I believe you know a...certain pirate: Jack Sparrow.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Yes. Captain Jack Sparrow." the captain said sarcastically.

He continued, "My name is Captain James Corlona. I knew Jack Sparrow for a very short time. We met in Tortuga. We were talking about procuring a certain...treasure. You may have heard of the treasure of Isla Cortez?"

Will nodded in response, so Corlona continued.

"There was a key to the treasure. A necklace. A red ruby set in a background of solid gold. I managed to acquire this key, and that was what Sparrow came to me about. He proposed a venture in which he'd provide the ship and I'd provide the key. Then we'd split the treasure between him, his crew, and myself. Of course, I had planned to sway the crew, so they'd come over on my side. Then I could become captain and keep much of the swag for myself. Sparrow must've been onto me and my plot, though, because I woke up the next morning and both Sparrow and the jewel were gone. This happened 10 years ago, right before Sparrow went after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. All for these 10 years, I seethed with rage at how he had tricked me. I thought about how I'd get revenge, but I wasn't sure. Then, a short time ago, I heard about how he had recovered the Pearl, and then it came to me. The time was right. You, my dear Mr. Turner, are the key to that revenge."

"So this is a trap for Jack, and I am the bait."

Corlona smiled again. "Exactly."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"That is your choice, Mr. Turner."

Will eyed Corlona again. He definitely didn't like the sound of this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can either go and lead Sparrow here or we can do this the hard way. If you choose to lead him here, one of my men will go with you, to ensure your cooperation. When he's here, it will pain him to learn that his best friend has betrayed him. Then, I will kill him. Or, we can do this the hard way."

Will said fiercely, "I'll not betray Jack."

Corlona smiled a sinister smile. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He walked over to the door and opened it. "Luwar! Stephens!"

The two pirates came. "Cap'n?"

"Mr. Turner has opted for the second choice. You know what that means."

The duo grinned at each other. "Aye. We know what that means...time for some fun."

"Take 'im away, boys."

They grabbed hold of Will and hauled him out. Corlona shut the door behind them.

Luwar and Stephens roughly shoved Will toward the mast. Stephens bound Will's hands tightly around it while Luwar went to get something. A feeling of dread settled on Will. What was going to happen next probably wasn't going to be too pleasant...for him at least. Just then, Luwar returned with a whip. Stephens tore the back of Will's shirt open. Luwar drew back the whip, then brought it down on WIll's back. Will winced. The whip fell again. Will grit his teeth as fiery pain lanced through him once again. And they were just getting started.

XxX

15 minutes and many lashes later, a bloodied Will was brought back to Corlona's cabin. His jaw was hanging, his boots were dragging along the floor, and he appeared to be half-conscious. The two crewmen dropped him to the floor. Will managed to slur, "Why are you doing this?"

Corlona smiled a wicked smile. "When Sparrow learns how much pain his friend is in, he most certainly will come to save you, thus playing into my hands."

He turned toward the two pirates. "Throw 'im back in the brig."

As they dragged Will off, Corlona turned toward the window and looked out across the open sea.

"I will get my revenge, Jack Sparrow," he spoke softly. "I will."

**Thanks for reading and peace out!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Hiya Everyone!!! Here is the next chapter. My friend finally e-mail me this chapter. She said that there was this part in here that is from star wars and that there is some more violets in here. And she still hasn't told me was rating she wants this to be, so help me out here should this still be T or change it. Thanks and peace out!**

Ch. 4

Jack Sparrow was lying in his cell. To most it would appear he was doing nothing, but this was not the case. In fact, he was trying to conjure up an escape, but without much progress. He sighed and sat up in the hay. What was that? He felt something rough underneath his hand. Hoping it would help him escape, Jack dug underneath the hay and pulled out the object. It was a medium-sized rock. He shook his head disgustedly. A bloody rock wasn't going to do him any good. Wait a minute…perhaps it could help. If he remembered correctly, a guard would pass this way in a few minutes. The guard didn't have the keys on him, but…

A plan started to form in Jack Sparrow's mind. He leaned against the wall and relaxed. All that was left before he could set his plan in motion was to wait.

XxX

The guard was doing what he usually was doing- making rounds by the jail cells. It was rather boring, but at least it was something to do. Still…it was extremely dull. He wished something would happen. _Thunk!_ He fell as something hard and rough hit the side of his head.

"Sorry, mate." Jack leaned through the bars and over the now-unconscious guard and reclaimed the rock. He pocketed it. It could come in handy again later. Jack stuck his hands back through the bars and picked up the soldier's rifle. He grabbed the bayonet and yanked it out. He grinned, pleased. Now he could get to work on the lock. Jack pushed the pointy end of the bayonet into the door of the cell and started to work it around. Perhaps a little more to the left would do it…no, a little more to the right. _Click!_ Jack pushed the door open with a pleased grin. He briefly stopped and bent over the soldier. "He'll be alright," he muttered to himself. He walked over to the wall that had his effects hanging on it. As he put them on, he thought about how he'd get out of the jail itself without alerting the guards to his presence. It wouldn't be too hard. He'd just do it the same way he did when Will broke him out a few months earlier. _Shouldn't be too hard_, Jack thought to himself. _Not too hard at all_. _And if anyone does see me…well…I'll figure somethin' out. After all- _He grinned to himself. _ I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!_

All of a sudden, that gave Jack an idea that he just couldn't resist. He looked around for any kind of paper or parchment. He spied a table in the corner and walked over to it. Laid out on it was everything he would need. He smiled to himself as he scribbled something on it. He'd drop it off at the dear Commodore's in a little while. But for now, he just had to get out of this prison.

A few minutes later, he was keeping to the shadows outside and making his way toward the Commodore's office. He quickly arrived at his destination and slid the paper underneath the door. Then he started to walk back to his ship. Something was definitely telling him that Will's disappearance wasn't an accident. Once he got to the_ Pearl_, he'd have the crew start to sail toward Tortuga. He could find out anything he wanted to know there. But for now, he'd just get back to the ship. He grinned again. That note was just an opportunity he couldn't miss.

XxX

The next morning, all of Port Royal was in an uproar. The famed pirate Jack Sparrow had escaped again, leaving no clues as to where he had gone. Rumors were spreading that he had vanished from the guards' sight as they led him to jail. The townspeople knew he must have been captured and escaped because there were at least twice as many soldiers running around and on every single one's lips was the name "Jack Sparrow." Commodore Norrington sighed. Why couldn't he ever have Jack Sparrow in jail long enough to deal out punishment? He just couldn't understand it. At this point in his thoughts, he reached the door to his office and unlocked it. As he opened it, he noticed that there was a piece of paper on the floor and it was addressed to him. It didn't appear to be anyone's handwriting that he knew. He picked it up, wondering what it could possibly be. He walked inside, shut the door and sat down at his desk. He'd see about the places Sparrow could be hiding in a bit. Right now, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He opened it, and as he read its contents, he turned pink. He slammed the note down on the desk and rolled his eyes in disgust. The note had read:

_Hello, Commodore! Couldn't resist writing this note, mate. By now, I imagine, you have discovered my escape, and, since I am unable to tell you in person, here is the message: This is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost caught CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!_

Of all the annoying things to do, this had taken the cake. It was remarkable, that man's confidence. Simply remarkable.

XxX

Will was sleeping in his cell and dreaming. He dreamed that Elizabeth and he were walking along the beach at Port Royal. They were laughing together at something. Then the scene changed. They were sitting in a large field, now. They were just sitting and enjoying each other's company. Then, he and Elizabeth melted away and he was watching a young couple on a picnic together. There was a young man with brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a single braided lock of hair; the rest was cut short. He was talking and laughing with a beautiful woman. She had long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. The woman was wearing a yellow dress. She seemed to like the young man very much and vice versa. He tried to hear what they were saying to each other, but he couldn't make it out. The woman said something to the man. Will couldn't make out what she was saying, but he could hear the man's laughing response. "Oh, no, I'd be much too afraid to tease a Senator." The woman started giggling. Soon, the two were laughing at each other and frolicking around in the meadow. Then the scene faded away, and Will slept on with no more dreams.

Will was soon awakened by a rough hand shaking him. "Wake up, boy!" He opened his eyes as a scurvy-looking pirate hauled him to his feet. Will remembered him. He had seen him on deck when the two called Stephens and Luwar dragged him back to his cell. Will's thoughts returned to the present as the pirate shoved him forward towards the doorway of the cell. The pirate roughly stopped him and stepped in front of him. He then proceeded to tie Will's hands to either side of the cell's doorway. As the pirate exited the brig, Will started bracing himself for more torture. The wounds on his back were still fresh, but he had a feeling that these pirates didn't stop until their unfortunate victim was half-dead. Once again, his thoughts returned to the present as the original corsair returned accompanied by two others. One chuckled as the other two moved toward Will. They grabbed his arms and held him tightly. Will started struggling as the remaining pirate pulled out a vial containing an unpleasant-looking amber liquid. Will fought against them all the harder when the pirate walked over and grabbed his jaw. As the man forced the liquid down his throat, Will felt a burning sensation. The pirates let go of him and stepped back. Will cried out as the poison started to take effect as it spread throughout his body. His insides felt as if someone had placed a fire in him and was slowly burning him to crisp. He writhed around wild-eyed and pulled at his bonds so tightly that they dug deep into his wrists, drawing blood. He struggled and jerked as the poison took even more effect, crying out all the while. Then he went limp.

One of the pirates went over to him, took a look, and growled back to another, "Ye gave 'im too much, Andrews, ye idiot! Captain wanted 'im awake so he'd feel it the whole time!"

Andrews retorted, "Well, at least he'll still be feelin' sore after he comes to!"

The first pirate sighed impatiently. "Well, 'e's knocked out now, so we might as well take a break 'til 'e wakes up."

The other two glanced his way. " Guess yer right. Can't do anything about it now. We'll just tell the Cap'n he passed out early."

"Agreed."

Before the pirates returned on deck, though, they walked over to Will and cut off a piece of bloody cloth from the unconscious Will's shirt. Cap'n said he wanted it for a message of some sort.

As the pirates went up the stairs, they were talking amongst themselves about how they hadn't been able to have as much fun lately, as there hadn't been many prisoners. But now, they were quite fortunate, as this one was particularly special, and they were glad that the captain wanted this one injured as much as possible. That was a very good thing for them. A very good thing indeed.

XxX

"I told you not to just get the piece of 'is shirt! I told you to get that ring that was on 'is finger as well!" Corlona was yelling at the three pirates who had been torturing Will. Those idiots. Couldn't they do anything right? Give them a simple instruction and they botch it up. He was glad that his first mate and his bo'sun weren't that dumb.

"We're sorry, Cap'n." The trio cringed under his scornful eye.

"Go and get it now. And if ye fail this time as well, I'll have yer hides."

They quickly left to get the ring. As they returned with the band that had been on Will's finger, Corlona stretched out his hand. They placed the ring in it and respectfully stepped back. Corlona uttered one word, "Dismissed." The three pirates made a fast exit, as they weren't too keen on getting targeted by the moody captain's anger again. After they were gone, Corlona examined the ring closely. Hmm…it was a simple ring, with no elaborate designs, but it had been on the ring finger on Will's left hand when he was brought in…an engagement ring perhaps. Corlona gave a sinister smile to himself. Perhaps this was the key to his revenge. Yes…if he could manipulate Will enough with mental as well as physical torture, then...Yes…it would undo Sparrow to have to kill his best friend. Then he, James Corlona could enjoy the sweetness of revenge by killing Sparrow himself. Yes…Will Turner was indeed the key.

**Okay that's it for now. Review and Peace out!**


	6. Chapter V

**Hiya! You'll read the chapter soon. But there's someone here that would like to talk to you. If you guess the author, then you're right. The author of this story would like to talk to you!**

_**Fondest greetings to you all! Welcome, my readers, to my humble fanfiction. **_

**_It is I, your author. I trust you are enjoying it, as you have taken the initiative to come thus far. There is more than one reason that I have sent this message to you. __First, I wished to welcome you to my story. That being done, I have a request to make. It has come to my attention that most of you are not reviewing. This displeases me. You see, I have, as my gracious friend here has informed me, about 600 hits. _**

**Oh Yeah! I'm gracious!... ummm go on.**

_**However, I only have 3 reviews. When I don't have many reviews, I don't have as great an urge to write the next chapter. I propose a deal between us. If you review, I will do my utmost to get the updates faster and the chapters of longer length. Do we have an accord? I shall be watching for your reviews. It interests me greatly in what others are thinking about my story. I remain, Ladies and Gentlemen, your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G.**_

**I don't know what O.G. stains for but okay, there you have it, the writer of this story! Know you can read this.**

Chap. 5

As he walked along the streets of Tortuga, Jack Sparrow had a purposeful and confident stride. He was going to his favorite tavern, _The Faithful Bride_. Not only was it good for rum, but also for information. If one really tried, you could get loads of information about the goings-on in every part, which ship would make sail when, and so forth. But this time, Jack was looking for information about Will. He had been kidnapped, Jack was quite sure of that by now. There was no other logical explanation. Will had just disappeared without warning. That, and the fact that Will would never have been so careless with his blacksmithing tools. But who in the world would want to take Will? That question lingered in Jack's mind as he brushed past various figures in the doorway of _The Faithful Bride_. He quickly glanced around to just who was there. Ah...the man who ran the place might be of some help. Bellamy saw and heard everything. He had a keen memory and was always willing to provide information...for a cost. Jack would have to bargain. Jack swaggered over to the bar and sat down.

" 'ello, mate. Got any rum?" Jack always though one could think more clearly with rum. He'd get to the point eventually. It was always beneficial to start out slowly.

" o' course. Always got rum. 'ere, have some." Jack gladly accepted the rum. He took a swig.

"So, 'ow 'ave things been around here, mate? Business is good I trust."

Bellamy chuckled. " Of course. As always, business has been quite good lately. But I know you well enough, Jack Sparrow, to know that it wasn't just the rum that brought you into Tortuga this time. Every time you ask me if business has been good, you want something. Out with it."

Jack sighed. "You're right, as usual, mate. What I want is...information."

Bellamy grinned slyly. "Information."

Jack nodded in reply, a grin starting to make its way across his face, too. "Aye...information. I have the money right here, so start talkin'."

Jack slid the bag of money across the counter. Bellamy looked at it, pleased, and fingered the edge of it. "Well, Captain Sparrow, you have bought yourself quite a lot of information. Just what is it that you want to know?"

Jack spoke up. "I'm looking for knowledge of a certain lad named Will Turner. He seems to have...vanished."

Bellamy looked up form the bag thoughtfully. "Aye...it seems to me that I've heard that name before." As he placed the bag under the counter, he continued, "A few weeks ago, a couple of men cam in here and were talking closely. They were too absorbed in their conversation to notice that I was listening. Then again," he grinned to himself. "it is rather hard to tell when I'm listening. Anyhow, These two men were plotting a kidnapping, I think. They mentioned someone by the name of Will Turner. They said that their Captain wanted him for some sort of revenge."

Jack leaned forward. "And did you catch the captain's name?"

Bellamy nodded. "Aye, that I did. Corlona."

Jack sat back thoughtfully. "Corlona...where have I heard that name before?"

As he thought, Bellamy continued, "Don't know, mate. But I assume you don't want anyone to know where or when you got the information, as much as for your good as for mine?"

Jack nodded. Then, suddenly it struck him where he had heard that name before. 10 years ago. Right before the mutiny. He remembered. He had taken Corlona's key to the treasure of Isla Cortez. Then he stole away into the night, before Corlona woke up. Later he had heard about Corlona's desire for revenge. He had already heard about how Corlona was cruel and held grudges for long. But he hadn't thought about that when he stole the key. The key...

Jack shook his head and stood up. If he wanted to find Will, now was the time. If the rumors he had heard about Corlona years before were true, he didn't have much time. Will had to be found, and fast.

"I presume that was the information you were lookin' for?"

"Aye. Thanks, mate." Jack made a quick exit and went back to the _Pearl_ to think. When he had made it safely inside his cabin, he sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. He started to think back on when he had first heard of the treasure and sought out Corlona...yes, the treasure. That necklace was more that just a key to riches. Corlona knew that, but he didn't know exactly what else it was good for. Jack did. When linked with a matching bracelet, which was supposedly located in the treasure, it was supposed to bring extraordinary good luck to the bearer. Reportedly, it also gave the power of a...selective Midas touch. Anything they wished to be turned to gold. Only what they wanted, though. Nothing else. Corlona hadn't known this particular bit of information, but he knew that the necklace had been important. That was why he was so bent on revenge. And because he was extremely jealous and held grudges. Yes...If Will was to be rescued; they'd better do it soon.

XxX

The crew were all gathered on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. It had taken Jack a considerable amount of time to round them all up and get them back on the Pearl, but it had finally been accomplished. Jack addressed the crew.

"Alright then. We are setting out to fetch someone that you all know. William Turner Jr."

"Why in the blazes are we gettin' him?"

Jack turned toward Anamaria. "Because, darlin', he is currently in trouble and we need to bail him out. And, as your captain, I get to decide if we do it or not. And I say we do. Any more questions?"

Not a word was spoken. Jack pulled out his compass. He knew what he wanted, so it would be easy to get it to give him a heading. It quickly gave him what he was looking for.

"Alright then. Carry on. Make sail. You know this drill." He then took his place at then helm. They were going to get Will back, even if it killed them.

XxX

Will groaned as he laid in his cell. His body ached all over. Every day it was the same...more torture, more pain. He hoped that Jack wouldn't take the bait. Even, if Jack was a pirate, he was also a good man. He was also Will's closest friend, aside from his fiancée, Elizabeth Swann. Will wouldn't be able to stand watching Jack get killed. Oh, he wouldn't trust Jack with much, but when it came to serious matters, he'd trust Jack with his life, although he would never admit that to the pirate. Will glanced up with weary eyes as he heard a few more pirates enter. More torture, he supposed. And he wasn't wrong about that. What Will didn't know was that after this particular session, he'd be turned against his best friend.

Corlona walked down the stairs, a sinister smile plastered on his face. As he and the other two pirates came to Will's cell, the smile grew even wider. Turner's eyes were glazed over in pain, and he appeared to dread what was going to happen next. Good. He'd be easier to manipulate that way. With a quick move, he motioned the two pirates to get Turner. They quickly obliged and hauled him to his feet. They tied his hands to the doorway of the cell, as they had done many times before when hurting him. Corlona reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden-brown colored liquid in a small glass vial. He handed it to one of the two pirates accompanying him, who quickly forced it down Will's throat. Will began to feel light-headed and dizzy, as if he was floating.

Corlona stepped up close to Will's face and looked him directly in the eye.

"You still trust him with your life, don't you Turner? You would still trust Jack Sparrow."

Will tried to resist answering, but the truth serum had taken effect.

"Yes," he answered, slowly, his words slightly slurred.

Corlona smiled. Now came the best part...the part where he would get Turner to believe that Sparrow had killed the person most dear to him...

"Then I am assuming you have not heard of the raid on Port Royal that he conducted."

Will stared at him in shock. "What?"

Corlona smiled again. "Of course not. Well, I will tell you. Right after we got you, he conducted quite a raid. There was much much damage. I happened to acquire information that he had killed many people, including one that you know well."

Will, in his terrible state, could not think logically to find out Corlona's lies. "Who was killed?", he frantically asked as he tugged against his bonds.

Corlona smiled slightly at this. "Someone you know very well, indeed...someone that I happened to find out you were engaged to be married to."

Will stared at Corlona in horror. "Not Elizabeth!!"

Corlona nodded in mock sadness. "Yes, I believe that was her name."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Will struggled against his bonds even more, wrenching and twisting the ropes in every direction.

Corlona said slyly, "Of course, you will want to get revenge on him by killing him."

In Will's clouded mind, the words took shape in the form of an image of him driving a sword through Jack Sparrow for the killing of his fiancée. Slowly, he nodded. Tears started falling from his eyes as they started to fill with hatred for Jack Sparrow.

"I will kill him," he whispered hoarsely, fury and pain evident in his eyes.

Corlona stepped back, his goal achieved. He turned to the two pirates again and ordered them to throw Will back into the cell. They did, and as he and his henchmen walked away, Corlona smiled inwardly when he glanced back over his shoulder to look at Will. He turned away and kept walking, leaving a battered, hate-filled Will behind, drowning in the emotional pain that Corlona had now added.

**Well that's it. Hope you like it. And review….. please review…… no I mean you have too….. that means go to the little button that says GO and put in stuff you like about this. J/k with you. Pease out.**


	7. Chapter VI

**Hiya y'all! My friend just send me the next chapter. Oh the author has another note for y'all. **

_**Fondest greeting to you all! Welcome back. Was this update not sooner than the others?**_

**Heh, yeah, um about that. She send me this 4 days ago. But I couldn't get the chance to put it up. Sorry about that y'all.**

_**I wish to speak with you regarding the matter of reviews. Two of you have sent me reviews, which are greatly appreciated. Thank you. As to the rest of you...I suggest you start reviewing. It would be...beneficial for you to review. I **__**will**__** be watching. You would best start reviewing. We wouldn't want things to...start going amiss, now, would we? **_

**What dose amiss mean? Hm……..**

_**These things that could go amiss could be such as...purposeful longer lengths between chapters. I have the control to do that, you know. However, I shan't resort to that unless you utterly force me to. Do I make myself clear? Also, when you start reviewing, these notes from me may become...a bit more to your liking. I remain, Ladies and Gentlemen, your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G.**_

**We'll there you have it. Yes she dose talk like that when she's around me. She sometime doses it to creep me out. It works. Oh well, enough with me talking. On to the story!**

Chap.6

Will leaned against the back wall of his cell. Inside, he was boiling with anger. Jack had betrayed him. Jack had killed Elizabeth, his love. He knew that Will loved Elizabeth. Elizabeth was even one of Jack's friends...why had he killed her?!? Why?!? Remorse and guilt flooded through his soul. Maybe if he had been there, she wouldn't have died. Or at least he would have died protecting her. He clenched the neighboring bars in anguish. Elizabeth was dead. His sweet Elizabeth. Gone forever. They would never be together again. He would never look into her loving blue eyes again. They would never take long walks on the beach again. They would never laugh together again. And all because of Jack Sparrow. Hatred for that man filled his heart once again. Fiery anger flooded through his soul. He would kill Jack. He would run his sword through that man's black heart. Not only was he suffering physically for someone he once called friend, but his mind was in tattered shreds due the death of his fiancée. He would kill Sparrow for this. He would kill him.

XxX

Corlona sat at his desk pondering his next move. Jack Sparrow would be trying to find him now, no doubt. Ah, he loved his work. Turner was under his control now. With that piece of the puzzle, he could hurt Sparrow very much...yes, very much. He laughed dryly. No one could trick James Corlona and get away with it. No one. He started laughing harder when he thought of everyone whom he had disposed of in previous years. There was the time a pirate had cheated Corlona at a game of cards and won a decent sum of gold. That pirate had ended up dead by his hand, pinned to the wall of the tavern by his own sword. And another pirate had tried to arouse a mutiny among his crew...that one also ended up dead. But this...this was to be the crowning jewel of everything. Destroy the man who had made him lose face to fellow pirates. It had taken years to regain their respect, and then it was mostly gained by violence. He would get his revenge. Now that Turner was in his control, everything was going as planned. All the pieces were falling into the right places. Tears of mirth fell from his eyes as he laughed, holding his sides. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he laughed, drying his tears. A crewmember hesitantly stepped in as the door opened with a squeak. "Sir, our spies in Tortuga report that, if good speed is made, Sparrow and his ship should arrive at our current location in less than 24 hours." "Good," Corlona cackled. "Start torturing Turner as you never have before. And keep reminding him that his fiancée was 'killed' by Jack Sparrow. Mock him about how he's being tortured for a murderer." The sailor saluted and exited the cabin, shutting the door behind him. Corlona smiled. Things were going very well, indeed.

XxX

It was night on the _Black Pearl_. Everyone was asleep save for two people- the man on watch and the Captain. Jack sat at his desk in his cabin. The cabin was illuminated by a single candle. It flickered but still shone brightly, bright enough for one to see the objects in the room. In one corner was a cabinet of sorts, with a few drawers as well. Against the opposite was, a wooden bed stood. Its covers seemed to be in a constant state of chaos, only half actually on the bed, the other half hanging off onto the floor. In the center of the room was Jack's desk covered in maps and charts. It was a sturdy thing, with many drawers besides that contained other things. At this desk sat Captain Jack Sparrow. His hat lay on the corner of the desk, and open bottle of rum beside it. Jack sighed and took a swig of rum. He was worried about Will. The lad seemed to have a knack for getting himself in trouble. Except that this time. it was Jack's fault. Wherever Will was, it probably wasn't too pleasant for him. No, not too pleasant at all...Jack was no dummy. If he figured Corlona correctly, and he usually was good at figuring people out, then Will would probably be in a lot of pain right now. He was the bait to lure Jack in. He was the bait and Jack was the fish. Corlona was the shark waiting to consume them both. He sighed as he rubbed his temples. He just hoped Will would still be alive when he got to him. Jack had no idea why Will was his best friend. He supposed it was because Will had saved him from the noose twice. No...that wasn't it. He really didn't know. Somehow, sometime, in that...adventure involving Barbossa, Will had earned a special place in his heart. He was almost like a brother to Jack. He would trust with anything. Of course, he'd let Will know that, but it was true. He smiled fondly as he thought of Will. The smile faded away as he thought about how much danger Will was in right now. He glanced out the window across the dark sea. He would find Will. He would.

XxX

The next day, Marty, who was on watch, shouted to the Captain that he saw something. A ship it looked like. Jack quickly went to the bow of the ship. He squinted as he looked. Yes...there was a ship in the distance. What was her name? He leaned forward slightly and read it...it was called the _Lady Anne's Bounty_. He turned on his heel and ordered his crew to make ready to board the ship. To himself, he started thinking about how he would get Will back. Yes, he had recognized the name of that ship. It was Corlona's. As they neared the _Bounty_, he saw that those aboard seemed to be expecting them_. Apparently, Corlona had spies that informed him about how long it would take us to get here_, Jack thought grimly. _In that case, we'd better be ready for anything. Corlona always has many tricks up his sleeve. And not all those tricks are predictable._ He had no idea how right he was.

XxX

Corlona looked off into the distance. Good...the _Black Pearl_ was nearing his ship. It's black sails were filled with the wind, and she was coming toward them with full speed. His revenge was near...

All of a sudden, Corlona turned to the nearest crewman. He ordered him to take Turner to the place he had previously mentioned to him. The crewman obediently trotted away to follow his captain's orders. Corlona turned back to the horizon. As he glanced at the _Pearl_, he spoke softly to himself. "Welcome to the beginning of your end, Sparrow."

XxX

Finally, the two ships were within shouting distance. Corlona stepped up to the rail. "Welcome to my ship, Jack Sparrow."

Jack replied flippantly, as usual. "It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."

Corlona rolled his eyes. "Of course. We could never forget that, now could we." he said sarcastically.

Jack responded. "Of course not, mate. It's quite important to remember the 'Captain' part."

Corlona responded with a wave of his hand. "Enough of the chit chat. We both know what...or should I say who you've come for."

Jack shouted back, "Aye! So ye'd best hand 'im over to me. You know you can't beat the _Black Pearl_ and her crew!"

Corlona smiled. "If you want him, why don't you just come over and get him yourself?"

Jack turned to Gibbs. He whispered something to him, and as Gibbs hurried off to do what the Captain had told him, Jack struggled to maintain his carefree facade. Not that he wasn't always carefree, but he had to trick Corlona into thinking that he wasn't worried. He remarked back to Corlona, "I might consider it. However, your ship is clearly not in any condition to fight mine, and you are no match for me. After all, you forgot one very important thing, mate...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

All the time that the two captains had been conversing, the _Pear_l had been edging closer to the _Bounty_. Both Corlona and Jack knew that a battle was inevitable. They had both been stalling for time so their crews could be fully prepared to take on the other. Now, it was time for the battle to begin. The crew of the Pearl and Corlona's crew each started firing the cannons on the opposing ship. Other crewmembers, including Jack, swung over to the other ship. Immediately, swords began to clash and clang against each other. Jack dodged around the fighting pirates and quickly mad his way to Corlona who was watching the action with an amused look on his face. When Jack arrived, he immediately straightened and brought his sword up in defense as Jack swung his sword toward Corlona. They clanged as they met.

"I suppose you want Turner now, don't you?" Corlona asked while taking the offensive.

"Aye," replied Jack.

Corlona smiled sinisterly. "Then, you should follow me. I know where he is. I won't try anything to you on the way there, and vice versa. Turner is the key to my revenge, so I wouldn't want anything to happen to you on the way there. You also wouldn't want anything to happen to me, as I am the only one with the key to the place that Turner's currently locked up in." Corlona had gotten the key back from the crewman after he had locked Turner up in there. "So, we both can agree to the conditions. Do we have a deal?"

Jack studied Corlona closely as their swords locked. He knew that what Corlona said about the key was true. Something also told him that Corlona really would abide by the terms. So, he answered, "We have an accord. Now lead me to him." Jack's eyes held a dangerous look. so Corlona knew that if he didn't abide by the agreement and lead him to Will quickly, Jack would make him pay a huge price. Not that he was afraid of Jack Sparrow...but his instincts told him he'd better go along, or his revenge would never be complete.

"Alright then, Sparrow. Come."

**What doses amiss mean? Oh, heh heh. Thanks for reading. Review and peace out!**


	8. Chapter VII

**Hiya everyone. The author has another note for you!**

_**Fondest greetings to you all! I sincerely apologize for the extremely lengthy time between updates. I fear I don't have a viable excuse except for perhaps lack of time and/or writers' block. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. Also, thank you to all of those who reviewed last chapter. You have my deepest regards. Here is another matter to be addressed: there will unfortunately be an unavoidable lack of updates for at least 3 weeks. I apologize for that, but there is nothing I can do about it. And now, as you are surely anxious to read the upcoming chapter, I will leave you for now. Please enjoy this chapter and review when you are finished. I remain, Ladies and Gentlemen, your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G.**_

Chap. 7

Corlona led Jack deep into the bowels of the ship. They passed through the crew's quarters, a couple of holds, and the brig. At the far end of the brig, after the last cell, was a trap door. It was well-concealed, blending in easily with the wood of the deck. Jack wouldn't have noticed it at all, save for the fact that Corlona produced a key and inserted it into the door. With a flick of his wrist, the lock clicked and he lifted up the lid. Corlona turned to Jack with a secret smile and said, "He waits for you below." Yes, things were going extremely well indeed for Corlona. He was inwardly laughing as his plan approached its climax rapidly. After Sparrow was dead, he'd dispose of Turner easily. In his his weakened state, it wouldn't take much to kill him. Then perhaps he could take the _Black Pearl_. Yes, that would add a wonderfully large kill his record. The _Black Pearl_, the fastest and most deadly pirate ship in the Caribbean. He would still keep his ship, of course, it would just not be as fast. With the _Black Pearl _under his command, he'd soon be the most feared and deadly pirate in the Caribbean. Sparrow's crew wouldn't want to comply, of course, so he'd dispose of them quickly, as well. Perhaps he could maroon them on an island. They'd quickly die of either starvation or heat.

Corlona's thoughts returned to young William Turner. He'd managed to convince Will that Jack wasn't a real friend. He'd managed to...gain entrance to Will's soul. It hadn't been hard...just torture the boy enough, keep giving him truth serums to cloud his mind, and voila! He'd believe just about anything you told him. But, for now, he just had to concentrate on getting Sparrow killed.

When they were both through the trap door, Corlona closed it. He turned to Jack and another door. As he pushed it open, Jack said threateningly, "If he's in there, take me to him." Corlona smiled sarcastically. "Be my guest, Captain," he said tauntingly. They both entered simultaneously. When he saw what was inside, Jack stopped in his tracks, shocked. Will was standing at the other end of the room, breathing hard. He looked terrible. What was left of his shirt hung in tattered shreds. Bruises covered his body. There were cuts all over his face and arms, and there were burn marks on his back. Jack could only imagine what he'd gone through. Will turned around as he heard them enter and growled angrily. He turned hate-filled eyes upon Jack and seemed to be brimming over with rage, like a volcano about to explode. He hissed. "What are you doing here, Jack? Here to taunt me about Elizabeth's death?" Jack looked thunderstruck. He had gone to rescue Will from the grasp of a madman and when he finally found him, Will was quite angry with him to say the least, and Jack hadn't the faintest idea why. Most likely it had something to do with Elizabeth, since Will had mentioned her. But Elizabeth wasn't dead; she was alive and well and visiting relatives. What was wrong with Will, other than the fact that he had been tortured until he was almost dead?

"William, what in the bloody blazes do you mean 'Elizabeth's death' ? You know as well as I do that she is currently visiting some relatives and/or friends of the family for a few weeks."

Will exploded. "You know exactly what I mean, murderer! You attacked Port Royal just before she left and killed her yourself! With your own hands!"

With this, Will lunged forward toward Jack. Corlona quickly moved out of the way while tossing a dagger in Will's general direction. He managed to catch it and immediately went at Jack with it.

Jack sensed that something was definitely wrong with Will. Somehow, he'd been led to believe that he, Captain Jack Sparrow, had killed Elizabeth Swann. Why in the blazes did he think that?!? After all, it wasn't like he hated Elizabeth. She had burned all the rum, but still, she was a good friend of Jack's. He didn't have time to ponder anymore, as WIll's dagger was just inches from the top of Jack's head. He ducked out of the way just in time, and the dagger sliced only through air.

Jack drew his sword swiftly as he realized that Will intended to kill him for a crime he didn't commit. Actually, for a crime that hadn't been committed. To be exact, for a crime that hadn't been committed, but was thought to have been committed by him even thought the crime hadn't been committed. Well...even if Will had wanted to kill him for a crime that hadn't been committed that he didn't commit, he would have defended himself against Will's attack, but as it was, he would never kill Elizabeth Swann, so it gave him all the more reason to defend himself. Again, Jack didn't have to muse any further on the situation as Will was once again attacking him. Jack blocked the blow easily. Despite all of his injuries, Will fought quite hard. His hatred fueled his waning strength. He started fighting with every bit of strength he had. Again and again Will drove Jack back by attacking and thrusting at him. Jack took the offensive. He didn't want to hurt Will, but somehow he had to save his own skin from Will. Jack smiled wryly as he realized that he and Will were both friends and enemies. Ironic. Back and forth the duel went; the two men fought with skill. It was like an elegant, but deadly dance. Corlona stood out of the way of the two, wearing a malicious smile. Events were proceeding exactly as planned.

Just then, Will lunged forward toward Jack. Jack held out his sword, ready for whatever move Will might try to pull this time. However, as Will moved, his foot caught on an uneven board and he fell--right onto Jack's outstretched sword. Jack stared in disbelief. Had he really just killed his best friend? His and Will's eyes met. The image of Will's face etched itself deep into Jack's memory. Will looked shocked at first; then, his eyes took on a haunted look as he slid off of the sword and onto his knees.

Jack felt as if his heart had been ripped out. He had just driven a sword through Will's heart. He stared at the blood on his sword. Will's blood. How could he have killed Will? He had killed him!!! What had he done?!?!

Jack dropped his sword and moaned as he held his head in his hands. What had he done?!? What had he done?!?!?

Corlona smiled a thin, cruel smile of pleasure. He could not have planned it better. Since Turner would soon be dead, and it was by Jack Sparrow's hand, he had achieved his goal. His revenge was complete. He laughed as he began to speak. "Ah...the sweetness of revenge."

Jack looked up at him with pain-filled eyes. This only made Corlona gleeful as he explained how he had done it. "It was really quite simple, you know. It wasn't too hard to get him to believe me. With the right combination of serums, his mind would become very confused. That, in turn, would make him much more easy to control. That combined with the engagement ring that he was wearing. He was so utterly devastated by the proof and the serums that he didn't even notice that it was his ring that we were showing him, not his fiancée's.

Jack turned away from Corlona and gazed at Will. He was still kneeling there, gasping for breath, the life slowly going out of him. His eyes now focused on Corlona, and he managed to say a single sentence. "You lied to me..." His voice was hoarse.

Another cruel smile spread across Corlona's lips. "Yes...Port Royal was never raided. Your fiancée was never killed. It was all a ruse to get you to kill him or vice versa."

Will turned his head to look at Jack. Horror filled him. He had tried to kill his closest friend for a crime that was never committed. A determined look came into his eyes even as they were getting more and more dim. He mustered up all the strength he had left and grasped the dagger, which was now lying next to him on the deck. He hurled it toward Corlona, who didn't even have time to react as the dagger buried itself in his chest. The dagger had been well-thrown. It had stabbed him through the heart, and he fell to the floor, dead.

Jack acquired an astonished look on his face. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. He rushed to Will's side as Will slumped down onto the deck. His face was pale, and he was bleeding freely. Jack frantically tore off a piece of his shirt and hastily started bandaging Will's wound. There was still a chance he might live if the bleeding was stopped, as the blow had just missed his heart. Will weakly grasped Jack's wrist. Jack glanced over at Will worriedly. He was clearly fading. Will tried to say something, but all he could manage was a raspy whisper. "I'm sorry, Jack."

That broke Jack's heart completely. If Will died, it would be his fault. He was the one who had caused Will this pain. He continued to work. Will couldn't die! He just couldn't!!! And if he did, Jack would never be able to live with himself. He had stabbed Will. He had dealt the blow.

Will's eyes started to close. Jack frantically tried to keep Will awake. "Will! Stay with me, lad!" Will mumbled in response. "So tired..." Jack forced Will to open his eyes and look at him. "William, you've bloody got to stay awake! You cannot give in now! Stay awake, lad, stay with me!"

Jack hoisted the half-conscious Will onto his back. He could help Will more back on the _Pearl_. Jack ran to where the trap door was. He violently pushed it open. He wouldn't let Will die if it was the last thing he did. He climbed nimbly up the rungs that were built into the wall. After he and Will were safely out, he didn't even bother to shut the trap door. Jack quickly found his way to the top deck, where his crew was just finishing off Corlona's. He shouted orders to leave them and return to the _Pearl_. They had gotten what they wanted.

As soon as he was back on his ship, Jack shouted to Anamaria to take the helm. He carried Will inside his cabin and laid him on the bed. He hastily ran outside again and shouted for Gibbs and Cotton to help him. While they got supplies, Jack stayed with Will and removed what shirt Will had left. The two crewmembers who had been sent quickly returned with everything. Jack had a very anxious look on his face. He pulled Gibbs aside and ordered him to heat up a piece of metal. The only way that wound was going to stop bleeding was if it was cauterized. He hated to do it, but if he didn't, then Will would probably die. Unfortunately, Will would have to be awake, as well. If Will passed out now, then his chances of surviving were almost nothing.

As Gibbs hurried to do as the Captain had instructed him, Jack watched over Will, hoping that he wouldn't expire. After what seemed like an eternity, Gibbs finally returned. Jack motioned for him and Cotton to go to either side of Will. When Will saw the red-hot dagger in Jack's hand, his eyes widened in alarm. Jack nodded to Gibbs and Cotton, and they grabbed Will's arms and pressed him against the bed. He struggled, wild-eyed, trying to escape from the inevitable pain that awaited him. As quick as he could, so he could get it over with, Jack pressed it against the wound. Will cried out as he felt excruciating burning pain. Then everything faded to black as he was finally embraced by blissful unconsciousness.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Well here you go. Another chapter and this is what my friend has to say about it.**

_**Fondest greetings to you all! I know it's been an extremely long time since the last update, and you have every right to be angry with me. So, I shan't keep you long with this note. I simply wish to say that in the next chapter there will be more action, so keep a weather eye on the horizon. I remain, dear readers, your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G.**_

Chap. 8

Will was walking along a dark passageway. He didn't know where it led, or even where it was going. All he knew was that something was wrong. Will squinted, then straightened up. It wasn't exactly a passageway...it was a long, narrow room in a hip. He could barely make out wooden walls on either side of him, and he could feel the rhythmic tilting and swaying. The darkness was thick and pressed against him on all sides. He wondered why he was here, and what had happened. He didn't remember much...suddenly it can back to him. Elizabeth was dead. His beloved Elizabeth. Gone. And Jack...he had killed Jack. All he remembered was fighting Jack on a strange ship. He didn't know why, but he had been bent on killing him. He remembered the look on Jack's face as he had been stabbed. It would always haunt him. First, a look of betrayal. Then, resignation quickly took its place. Will remembered horror at realizing what he had done. Somehow, as Jack lay dying, he had known...whatever the reason was that had caused him to be so...inhuman was wrong. After this realization had struck him, he had tried frantically to save Jack, but to no avail. His eyes slid shut for the final time, hiding the look of acceptance that stayed there passively. Will had felt as if his very heart had been torn from him. Jack, his friend, the one man who was like a brother to him...dead by his hand. He had failed him. Will buried his head in his hands. He had failed him. Jack had trusted him, and now Jack was dead. He had failed him...he would live on with the memory of what he had done...he would live on while Jack was dead. Why, oh why had he done it? He moaned and started to weep. He had failed him...

xXx

Jack sat at Will's side. He was worried to a point that he actually couldn't remember what it was like to not be worried. He sighed. After Will had passed out, the had dressed all his other wounds as well, which had proved to be a very trying task indeed. It had taken all of his strength to restrain Will as he had writhed around and jerked, trying to escape from the pain that seemed to have become a part of him, the pain that accompanied the task at hand. Jack didn't blame him. After all, all that Will must have gone through must have had some effect on him. It was the stuff that nightmares were made of. Finally, after the painful process had been completed, Will had lain deathly still. His pale, weakened form still lay on the bed in the same position. The only way Jack had known that he still lived was from his extremely fast and extremely faint pulse. Jack massaged his temples in consternation. All of this...it was all his fault. If only he had gotten there sooner...perhaps then, even if Will still intended to end his life, perhaps he would have been less weak and wouldn't have lost his balance and fallen on... Jack's heart twisted inside of him as the events of the past day played once again through his mind. Will was hovering between life and death, and all because of him. He could have laughed at the irony had the situation not been so grave at that very moment. He was Will's friend, He had gone to save Will, and He had been the one to deliver the blow that could end Will's life. Jack sighed deeply once again. He was a wonderful friend, he thought sarcastically. If anything he had ever done turned out wrong (and that happened quite often), this was the greatest blunder...and a potentially (very potentially) fatal one as well. And all of this...every moment...was his fault. If Will died, he'd never forgive himself for what he'd done. He had harmed his friend...his brother. He was like a brother to him, after all. If Will lived, he'd tell him. He at least wanted him to know...but the chances of Will's survival were almost none. True, they had stopped the bleeding, but the wound was definitely grievous enough to cause death. _Congratulations, Jack,_ he thought to himself sarcastically. _You have most likely killed Will._ Jack was so anxious that he hadn't even gotten rum from the hold. Yes, he was definitely worried. A moan from the bed brought his attention away from the central topic occupying Jack's mind. Will's chest started heaving up and down. Jack leaped up immediately and rushed to Will's side. He had started tossing and turning, which couldn't be advantageous to him in any way in the state he was in. Jack pressed gently then more firmly on his shoulders and tried to calm him as he started to struggle more. Whatever was bothering Will had him in a disturbed state of mind, that was sure. Something was most assuredly wrong. _Aside from the fact that he's nearly dead,_ a small part of Jack noted wryly. Will continued to struggle against Jack's firm grasp, all the while muttering something Jack couldn't make out. It sounded like...black? No, that wouldn't help him make any sense of what was clearly bothering Will so much. The volume of Will's voice increased slightly just then, just enough to enable Jack to understand what was being said. "Jack...dead...no...no...NO!!" Jack barely had time to register what was being said before Will started jerking around violently, almost causing Jack to lose his grip. In a few moments, Jack managed to get a hold of Will again, all the while thinking over incredulously what had just issued form Will's lips. He didn't think Will knew any other person named Jack, but...why would he be referring to him? _Could_ he be referring to him? Could that be what was bothering him so much? But why _would_ he refer to him? After all, he didn't think that Will would be particularly bothered about him dying, especially after what he had inadvertently done to him. What friend would care after what he'd done, Jack thought darkly. Just then, Will started moaning again and started calling for Jack even more. Jack had no more time to ponder the matter, as he was completely occupied with Will. Will started writhing, and Jack frantically tried to stop him. If Will moved too much, it could be the end of him. "Will, lad, I'm here! I'm most certainly not dead!!! C'mon, Will!" His voice seemed to calm Will a bit, so he continued talking until Will was mostly settled down. After he was fairly certain that Will was as alright as he could be for the time being, Jack returned to his seat at Will's side. It was going to be a long wait until (and if) Will woke up.

xXX

It had been one week. One week of mindless worry and anxiety over Will. Jack continued to stay by Will's side, never leaving him unless it was absolutely necessary. One week. One week of guilt, one week of pain, one week of never knowing if Will would live or die. One week. He never knew that one week could hold so much in it. Jack was beginning to lose hope. True, the wound had been terrible, but this, this...going on, without a sign of improvement, without _anything_ was beginning to take its toll on him. He couldn't remember sleeping soundly at all since it happened, and he wasn't even sure if he had slept. All he knew was this going on, this waiting, as hope slowly dwindled. He rubbed his eyes wearily. It was all like a horrible nightmare. Will's death would mean the end of life as he knew it. Will would be gone forever, and he'd have to live with the guilt of knowing that it was him who had done it, him who had taken everything from Will...Will would never marry Elizabeth, he'd never make another sword...he'd never do anything again. And all because of him. Captain Jack Sparrow. A sound from the bed stirred Jack from his thoughts, and he sprung up, heart racing. Will started mumbling and moving ever so slightly. Jack stilled Will's movements by gently applying pressure to Will's shoulders. Will's eyelids flickered, and Jack's heart leaped. As Will struggled to open his eyes, Jack encouraged him with a trembling voice. "C'mon, lad, open your eyes, Give me one sign that your alright...please, Will," he ended in a whisper. Not daring to breathe, and not believing what he was seeing, Jack watched as Will finally opened his eyes. They were glazed over with pain and fever, but they were open. Will squinted at the light and began to close his eyes again. Jack quickly moved in front of light and pleaded with Will to keep his eyes open. "C'mon, William, you're this far. Don't give up on me now...not now." At Jack's voice, Will's eyes shot open once more, and he managed to murmur weakly. "Jack?" Jack's heart practically soared in jubilation. "Yes, Will, I'm here." He quickly held Will steady for the umpteenth time as Will struggled unsuccessfully to sit up. "Don't move," he ordered. He wasn't about to have Will wake up only to let him injure himself further. Will sank back onto the many pillows Jack had managed to find and started mumbling to himself once more. "No...can't be...dead." Jack, recalling what Will had believed in his unconsciousness, decided once and for all to eliminate it. He firmly took Will's head in both his hand and forced him to look into his eyes. "Will...I am not dead. Look at me," he commanded as Will turned his eyes away. When he was sure he had Will's attention, he began again. "I am not dead," he said, putting emphasis on each word. "I am alive. Very much alive." Will managed a very weak whisper at this. "Can't be...I...killed you." A brief look of horror and understanding crossed Jacks face. Then, he immediately shook his head. "No one killed me, lad, and least of all you." He thought with a pang of regret and shame of what he had done. "I was the one who almost killed you. You did nothing...I did." It took a while, but understanding and hazy remembrance finally registered on Will's face. Will, summoning all his strength, managed a last whisper, "I'm sorry." At this Jack, smiled sadly. "There's nothing to be sorry for, William. I'm the one who should be sorry." Will's cloudy, fevered eyes finally slid shut at this, and this time, Jack allowed them to. If Will was to heal completely, he'd need lots of rest. Will's eyes opening and his recognition of him was a good sign, but he still had a lot of obstacles to overcome. Jack smiled gently at Will's once-again unconscious form, the first time Jack had smiled in a long time. There was hope. And, if it killed him, he'd cling to that hope until it was certain that Will would live. Jack was almost giddy. There was a chance, and that chance was growing steadily.

xXx

A few days later, Will was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes. He still had a fever and was very weak, but the fever had lowered some, and he could definitely hold a coherent thought and even manage a conversation on a good day. However, he was still extremely weak, and no one could deny that. He still couldn't sit up, and he wouldn't be able to be moved for some time, but he was progressing, which was like magic to Jack's spirits. Jack still couldn't think of what had happened without tremendous guilt, but he had managed to focus on Will at the present time. These thoughts were running through his mind as he glanced out over the ocean from his cabin. He turned around to find Will's eyes trained on him, watching every move. "Jack," he spoke softly. "What is it, Will?" Jack replied as he strode over to Will. Will averted his eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry." Jack stopped. Something was definitely wrong. He sat down at his usual place beside Will and gazed at Will, his eyes filled with concern. "Will...whatever for?"

"I hated you, Jack," Will said, gazing at Jack momentarily before training his gaze once again on the ceiling. "I hated you. I wanted to kill you. I didn't care about anything else. I wanted to _kill_ you, Jack." More emotion started to creep into Will's voice, and Jack sensed that he should just listen. Will continued on. "I thought you had killed her. I thought you had killed Elizabeth..." Here his voice faltered. "I thought that you had betrayed me. I thought you had betrayed her as well. I foolishly believed him...", he said bitterly. "You were always in my thoughts. I planned how I'd kill you," he whispered, glancing over at Jack. "I wanted to you dead. That's all I wanted. It was the only thing I hung onto...the thought of you, lying there, dead by my hand. I wanted it. I wanted it so much..." he squeezed his eyes shut at this memory. Slowly, as he opened them again, he spoke more slowly. "And then, after we fought, and he told me it was a lie...all a lie... " His voice started trembling. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry..." he trailed off.

Jack stared at Will in horror. He shouldn't be feeling this way...after all, he was the one who had stabbed him and betrayed him, not vice versa. Now, it was his turn to speak up. "Will...none of this is your fault. None of it," he emphasized. "You had a right to want me dead..." _and I __should__ be dead for what I did_, Jack added silently.

"By all rights, I should be dead, Jack..." Will continued with grief in his voice. "You were the one who came for me...you wanted to save me. But I...I believed him. I betrayed your trust...I betrayed _you_."

Jack looked at Will disbelievingly. "William, how do you expect you weren't to believe him? He tortured you and you were terribly weak. Of course you believed him! Anyone would have!"

"Jack..."

Jack had had enough. He wasn't going to have Will feeling guilty for something that wasn't his fault at all. He leapt up and forced Will to look into his eyes. "William Turner, you did nothing wrong whatsoever. You were bloody injured! No one would not believe him in the state you were in! So stop feeling bloody guilty for something that wasn't your fault!!!" he exploded.

Will stared at Jack, astonished. "Jack," he began with a slight edge to his voice. "I hated you."

Jack sat back down and sighed exasperatedly. He shouldn't have gotten angry with Will, but how could he not when he was making such a mistake! He couldn't let Will keep antagonizing himself. He decided to end this once and for all. He glared at Will. "William Turner, you never truly hated me. You could never have true hatred for anyone. You only thought you hated me. William, if you had truly hated me, you would have known it. True hated takes a cold, unfeeling person, William Turner, and you are most certainly not cold and unfeeling. You are the best, most true-hearted person I know, and I mean it! You were tricked into believing you hated me, but you didn't. You never hated anyone, William. You were grieving and wounded and no one could blame you for what you did. So stop bloody well blaming yourself!!!"

After this speech, Jack fell silent. Will stared, shocked. Had Jack really just said as much? Deep inside him, he knew that Jack was right, but it would still take a while for him to accept it. He knew Jack was right. And he'd be eternally grateful to him for what he had done. But there was something else on his mind as well...he spoke up quietly. "Jack...I suppose you're right. It will take me some time to accept it all though. I have one more thing to say, though...are you really alive, and not just a figment of my imagination?"

Jack almost smiled at the odd twist the conversation had taken. "Yes, Will, I am alive and well."

Will sighed in relief. "It's just that...the dreams I had. Awful dreams..." Jack once again kept his eyes trained on Will in concern. "Tell me," Jack commanded.

Will kept speaking. "I had killed you. I stabbed you and...your eyes as you died...I knew I was wrong...I had killed you. I tried to save you, but..."

Now Jack understood why Will had been so worried and hadn't believed it was really him when he had first woken up. Inwardly, it made his spirit feel good that Will thought so much of him, but he knew it had caused Will considerable pain. He struggled for words. "Will..." It took him a while, but he finally found words to convey what he wanted to say. "William, you're a very good friend to me. I'm flattered that you think so much of me. Will, it was all a dream. All of it, all of what you just told me was a dream. None of it was real. You didn't kill me. I'm here, alive, and so are you, and everything will be alright."

Will managed to smile gratefully at Jack. Jack could tell he had needed to hear that. He returned the smile, glad that at least Will could be guilt-free. Now, he noticed that Will's eyelids were starting to droop. It was the longest conversation he'd had since he'd woken up, and a very trying one at that. It had taken a lot out of him. In a few minutes time, Will was sound asleep and Jack smiled. He rested his hand lightly on Will's forehead. It was still hot, which was to be expected in his condition, but the fact that he could remain awake was a definite improvement. Whether he should stay awake was another matter. He needed rest, and Jack was determined he'd get it. And if Will tried to object (which was highly unlikely at this point), he'd bloody well drug him, Jack thought fiercely. He knew how stubborn Will could be sometimes, and if he had Will figured out, at some point, he'd object. It was ironic how Jack wanted Will asleep so bad now that afore-mentioned blacksmith had woken up. Jack smoothed back Will's hair gently. He smiled again as he gazed at the slumbering form. Will looked so peaceful as he slept well for the first time in a long time. He looked so peaceful and, with all worries smoothed away, he looked almost...child-like. Will would've killed him had he known that particular thought, but...it was true. And Jack wouldn't have it any other way.

**There you go. While you review I'm going to find out what O.G stains for.**


	10. Chapter IX

**Okay I have to apologize to y'all (Yes I said y'all). My friend had sent me this chapter around Jan. 2. It was my fault that it wasn't up. The reason for that was because I had so much testing to do. Like Exams, ACT stuff, ect. My friend kept reminding me and I kept forgetting. So yell at me for the late update. Oh and my friend wrote you a note.**

_**Fondest greetings to you all! My deepest gratitude to my reviewer, kungfukitty2006. Your review made me very happy, and I thank you very much! And now, dear readers, read on. Oh, and for the sake of my friend here, I shall explain what O.G. stands for. "O.G." means "Opera Ghost"**__** (Finally she tells me)**__**. I remain, dear ones, your obedient servant,**_

_ **O.G.**_

Chap. 9

Jack stood at the helm, guiding the ship in the general direction of Port Royal. By now, Will was strong enough to walk short distances. Jack was glad of the improvement. And he definitely knew that he was improving...Will was already showing some of his characteristic stubbornness. He had already had to drug him once, and he was quite prepared to do it again. Despite Will's protests, he wasn't as well as he claimed, and both he and Jack knew it. Will simply chose to ignore it, though. Jack wasn't about to ignore it, however. He could be stubborn, too. Jack turned as he heard footsteps approaching, and it happened to be said blacksmith whose health had been the foremost thought in Jack's mind lately. A little voice in Jack's head chimed in that he shouldn't be up and walking around, but Jack's thoughts returned when Will spoke.

"Good morning, Jack."

"Mornin', Will." Jack was silent for a few moments, then began to speak again. "We're headed for Port Royal. I figured we might as well drop you off, seein' as you are much better from...being stabbed." Jack couldn't stop the guilty look that stole across his face, but he quickly masked it. However, Will had seen it, and a suspicious look came into his eyes.

"Jack...is something the matter?"

"Nothing!" Jack quickly responded, a little too quickly. "Nothing at all." He turned around and began to fiddle with the wheel.

Will laid his hand on Jack's shoulder and spoke softly. "Jack...I know something is the matter." At his point he forced Jack to turn around and look into his eyes. "Tell me..."

Jack averted his eyes as fast as possible. "Nothing's wrong, Will...nothing."

Will frowned. Something was clearly bothering Jack, and he would find out what it was. He wouldn't press Jack to tell him, but if he kept this act up, he would force him to. He didn't take kindly to anything that made Jack like this, and if Jack thought he was the only one who cared for a friend's well-being, he was sadly mistaken. If Jack could worry over him like an old mother hen, he could most certainly do the same thing over Jack. Will almost smiled at the thought of what Jack's face looked like if he told him he was a mother hen. He was sorely tempted to do so, but he figured that now probably wouldn't be the best time. He would, as Jack would say, wait until the opportune moment. But now wasn't the time, especially with Jack making a fuss over him...just the other day, Jack had been going about dropping broad suggestions that he rest, which Will had promptly ignored. Selective hearing...very useful thing, that. But it was hard sometimes, avoiding Jack's mothering...Jack had already succeeded in drugging him once, and he wasn't about to let it happen again...when he had woken up, Jack had been faced with a very unhappy, annoyed blacksmith...but for now, he wouldn't be the only one being watched by a friend...Will could keep a very close eye on people when he had a mind to, and he was very determined to do so even more this time around. Yes, something strange was going on in Jack's mind, and he would find out what it was. Stranger than usual, that is. Will sighed and walked away. At his point there wasn't anything he could do but wait. He was glad that they were heading for Port Royal, but he wasn't going to leave the ship until whatever it was had been found out by him. He absolutely refused to let Jack keep this up. He had had a notion that something was wrong, but he wasn't completely sure until now. He would speak to Jack later. Alone.

XxX

That night, Will was waiting for Jack. When he came in, he turned around to find Will's eyes fixed on him. Will began to speak.

"Jack, I know something's bothering you. Now what is it?"

Jack looked away and began to fidget. "Will, nothing is wrong at all. Why would you think that?"

Will got a determined, stubborn look in his eyes. Two could play that game. "Oh, no reason, only that you've been avoiding my eyes for the longest time, act strangely around me, and are stranger than usual."

Jack became indignant. "I am not strange!"

Will just raised his eyebrows at that. There was silence for a few seconds, then Will continued on. "Jack...you need to tell someone."

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing," Jack emphasized.

Will could tell Jack didn't want to talk about it, but he wasn't going to just let it go. "Jack, you have to tell someone sometime, and I'm not going to leave this ship until you do. You can tell me now or later, it doesn't matter which. However, I am not going to just sit here and let whatever it is eat away at you! I am not a simpleton. Both you and I know that something is wrong, and I intend to find out just what it is!" At this point, Will got up and walked out, frustrated and muttering to himself how certain pirates were too stubborn for their own good.

Jack sighed and sat down. He couldn't let Will know about it. He couldn't let Will know that it was his guilt that was disturbing his mind. He just couldn't...but he knew Will would find out eventually. He wouldn't let Will find out if he had anything to do with it, though. Will would probably try to convince him it was alright, but it wasn't alright. He didn't know why he couldn't tell Will...he just couldn't. Jack sighed again. It was going to be a long trip back to Port Royal.

XxX

It was night again. Jack had just guided the ship behind one of the cliffs of Port Royal. That way, the ship would be hidden from view as he...accompanied Will back. It had been 4 days since he and Will had had that conversation, and neither were any further on changing their opinions. Will had remained steadfast in his resolve to not leave until he found out what it was occupying Jack's mind. However, Jack could be just as, if not more, resolute than Will Turner when he had a mind to be. So, he had effectively drugged Will. He grinned. Will had not been happy when it started to take effect and he had realized what had happened. Actually, he was quite certain that he would have been dead a thousand times over if looks could kill. The grin faded from his face as the now-routine guilt came to the front of his mind and he thought about how he should be dead after what he had done to Will. He quickly shook his head and forced his thoughts to what he needed to do. Jack walked over to where Gibbs was standing on the deck and began a hushed conversation with him.

"Is the rowboat ready?"

"Aye, Captain. It's just as you said it should be."

"Good. I'll be takin' off then with Will."

"Captain..."

"Aye?"

"What if something happens?"

Jack was silent for a few seconds then replied to Gibbs' query. "Keep to the Code."

"Aye, Captain."

In a short while, Jack was rowing ashore with a sleeping Will alongside of him in the boat. Soon, he arrived at his destination, and he climbed onto the dock as quietly as possible. He would have to be very careful if he didn't want to be caught. The guards at night tended to be less in number, but they were more watchful. Unless they were Murtogg and Mullroy, of course. One could never be too careful, though, especially when one happened to be Captain Jack Sparrow. Wherever he was, mishaps and/or chaos seemed to follow, so he decided he was going to try to go one time without something going wrong. He hefted Will over his shoulders and set out. As he kept to the shadows, though, his mind was so preoccupied that he failed to notice the soldier creeping up behind him until it was too late.

"What are you doing sneaking around these docks at night?"

Jack almost jumped at the sound of the voice. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, wondering why these things always happened to him, then turned around and responded while laying Will across a couple of crates.

"My business at these docks is none of your business, so therefore I needn't be telling you my business when it isn't your business at all and has nothing to do with your business. Since it has nothing to do with your business, it might confuse you, and you might ending up doing my business while you're supposed to be going about your business, and that wouldn't be good, so just mind your own business, aye?"

The soldier just blinked a few seconds and Jack took advantage of those few seconds. He struck the man as hard as he could. This began a short scuffle which resulted in the man being knocked out by Jack and hidden behind some barrels very close to where Will currently was. He leaned over the man and whispered a last comment to him. "That is why you should always mind your own business. When you interfere with the business of others, you never know what might happen."

Jack then picked up Will again and made his way along the streets relatively well, with no one noticing him save a noisy bird, which was quickly shut up when Jack tied its beak together with a bit of rope that had very conveniently been lying on the ground.

At last, Jack arrived at his destination. He placed Will's sword by its owner and started for the door. Suddenly, he heard the shouting outside in the streets and began to wonder how the bird had managed to tell everyone he was here if its beak was tied shut. Then he remembered the guard. Oh. It had been him, not the bird. It seemed that his comrades had found him and raised the alarm. Well, if they wanted a rousing chase, that was what they were going to get. He decided that the door probably wasn't the best choice in this situation, so he jumped out the window. As he ran along alleyways, he was deciding that Port Royal was not a good place for him. Every time he came here, something happened. It was not fair at all. Oh, other pirates had bad luck, for sure, but every single time he came here something like this happened. It was quite disproportionate to the amount of bad luck other pirates had. He swore inwardly as a soldier saw his movement in the shadows and decided to call his friends to investigate. Ah, so now the more interesting part of the Sparrow-hunt would begin. He ran amidst shouting and the flickering light of torches. He lost count of how many alleys he had been in. He skidded to a halt as he quickly chose which one to go in this time. He decided the one to his left. It looked darker than the rest. He darted in and kept running. After a little while, though, he ran into something. He felt around and discovered it was a dead end. Jack cursed under his breath. The soldiers were less than a minute away, and he chooses a dead end to run into. At that moment the soldiers did reach him and quickly surrounded him with him on the wrong side of multiple bayonets. Then, someone began to order them to let him through, and the voice belonged to Norrington, who quickly reached the front and recognized Jack immediately.

"Well, men, it seems we have caught a Sparrow. I might have known it would be you."

The corners of Jack's mouth twitched upward a little as he said, "Of course it would be me. Who else would you 'ave so much trouble catching, aye?"

Norrington's face darkened at the comment and he motioned for a couple of men to clap Jack in irons. "Well, now we have yet another charge to add to the long list, though..."

"And what, pray tell, would that be? Tying a bird's beak together and thus harming the creature?"

Norrington looked at Jack strangely after that last comment, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. Then he answered Jack's question. "No...the kidnapping of William Turner."

XxX

Jack lay in a cell. This was beginning to become a routine thing for him...go to Port Royal, get captured by Norrington, lie in a cell planning how to escape...same old, same old. However, this time, he was beginning to have serious doubts if he would escape. Oh, he was sure he could, he just wasn't sure if the solution to the problem would come into his head before he would be hanged. This time, Norrington had taken extra precautions. He was still chained, the guards had been doubled around the cell, and they had orders to, if he managed to escape, recapture him by any means necessary. If it meant chasing him up a wall (literally) and waiting for him to come down out of hunger, so be it. At least he had safely gotten Will back. Will...yes. Jack had only been captured about an hour before, so Will wouldn't yet have woken up from the influence of the drug. Wonderful. He had drugged the only person who could help him.

Suddenly someone entered the cell. "I regret to inform you that your hanging has had to be postponed."

It was Norrington. And Jack certainly didn't regret that his hanging was postponed.

"I must be away to take care of some matters. I do not wish my subordinates to underestimate your abilities, so you will be sent to a neighboring military fort."

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

"It is run by a military officer by the name of Audley. He is quickly moving up in the ranks of the Navy, and no pirate has ever escaped from his fortress."

That was one way of putting it. This didn't bode well for any escape attempts that he might make there. Hopefully, Norrington was exaggerating.

"You will be taken aboard a ship immediately and sent there as soon as dawn breaks." Jack was then promptly ordered to get up. Norrington accompanied him and his guards to a ship. Jack was led to a cell and thrown in none too gently. However, they had removed his chains, so that was one good thing, at least. Jack wondered how he got himself into these things. He was beginning to have doubts as to whether all the pirates in the world had not gotten together and conspired to give him all of their bad luck combined. It was amazing how much could go wrong when he was involved. Simply amazing.

XxX

Will awoke to find himself in his blacksmith shop. For a few seconds, he began to wonder how he had gotten there, But then he remembered- Jack. He was going to something very painful to that pirate when he found him. Very painful. Perhaps lighting his hair on fire. No. That would be quite amusing, but not painful enough. Perhaps he could tie him to the back of an angry bull. Now that would be a sight to see. But no. He needed something very, very painful to do to Jack. Something amusing, yet absolutely, positively, excruciatingly painful. He'd come up with something by the time he would find Jack.

As he got up, Will happened to find his sword lying next to him. At least Jack had remembered to take that back with him, too. He picked it up muttering about cruel and highly painful torture to do to Jack. He would find that pirate if it was the last thing he'd do.

As soon as Will stepped out the door, he knew something was wrong. There was a buzz in the air that wasn't usually there. Of course, there'd be rumors about his return, but not like this. Pretty soon, Will had found out just what had happened. A pirate had been captured. When he inquired as to who the pirate was, his blood went cold. It was Jack. He was under constant guard and had been transported to a neighboring fortress to remain there during the time that Norrington would be away. Will thanked his informer and hurried away. That pirate just couldn't stay out of trouble. And if he had only been paying more attention when Jack drugged him, this wouldn't have happened, Will chided himself. From what he heard, Jack was heavily guarded, and it would be nearly impossible to get to him to conjure up another escape. He'd have to see what ships had left that morning, and for where. He sighed. When Jack was around, one never knew what could happen.

XxX

A few hours later, Will had checked the books and found out that the _Silver Eagle_ had left that morning at dawn, making a brief stop at a military fort called St. William before it carried on its normal route. It was ironic...Jack went from the grasp of one William to another William. After a bit more research, he found that it was about a week's journey from Port Royal, give or take a few days. How in the world, though, was he going to reach there and get Jack back? The question had been posed...all that remained was the answer.

XxX

Jack was led from his cell aboard the ship onshore. He had been in that same cell for a week, so it didn't seem too bad to actually get out. As he was taken to the entrance of the fort, he gazed at it. No wonder no pirates had ever escaped from it. There were incredibly high walls, many, many guards (or so it appeared), and the doors had very heavy locks on them that could probably only be undone by whoever had made them in the first place. Apparently, they were well-equipped to handle prisoners. This didn't bode well for escape attempts at all.

As he was taken through various passages, Jack's thoughts ran along the lines of what weaknesses the place could possibly have. It appeared that most of the place was built against a cliff so that the cliff formed the back wall of the fort. As they reached a door, one of the guards rapped on it with his fist, and a muffled voice called from inside to enter. When they did enter, Jack saw that he was in a rather nice office. An officer turned around and greeted them. Jack could only assume that this was the man in charge. Soon, the man summoned a couple of his own men and dismissed the ones from the ship. As the door slammed shut, the man turned to Jack and began to speak to him.

"I am Commodore Audley. I am in charge of this fort." As he spoke, he began to walk toward Jack. He stopped a few feet in front of him and continued. "You should not even begin to think of escaping, because it won't work. Not only that, but if you should manage to get out, you will be severely punished. Severely..." he emphasized. "They tell me you are the famed Captain Jack Sparrow." At that comment, Jack grinned with pride, but allowed Audley, as he was called, to continue. That gives me all the more reason to...be extra careful with you." At this point, he got a light in his eyes that Jack really didn't like the look of. Audley turned to the guards. "Put him in cell #8. Then, after Norrington's ship is gone from view...you know what to do." He nodded to them, and they moved toward Jack. As he was guided to his cell, Jack decided he really didn't like the sound of that...'after Norrington's ship is gone from view...you know what to do.' That really didn't sound good, especially considering the kind of luck he'd been having. He wondered what it was that they were going to do. Well, all he could do was wait...

XxX

A couple of hours later, Jack watched out of the tiny cell window as the _Silver Eagle_ sailed out of sight. Apparently it had been a short stop on the regular route it took. Jack wondered what exactly it was that couldn't be done while the ship was still in view. He had a feeling it wouldn't be very pleasant for him. This feeling only heightened when the same guards from before came in and rather roughly jerked him away from the window. They practically dragged him along the hallways until they came in front of one that appeared to be a dead end. When they pressed on a certain place, however, the dead end showed itself to be a cleverly disguised door. Jack's eyes widened. This was decidedly not good. Taking a prisoner through a secret passageway never was a good thing, especially when the captors were the ones leading the prisoner through. One of the guards grabbed a torch hanging on the wall while at the same time grabbing the iron rung that served as a handle for the inside of the door. He carefully shut the door, then turned his attention back to Jack and the other guard. They walked a ways down past more doors, then stopped in front of a rather thick-looking one with a rather strong-looking lock on it. They produced a key and unlocked it, pulling Jack in behind them and shutting the door. As he became accustomed to the light in the room, he decided this definitely didn't have a good look about it. There were two chains hanging down from the ceiling, presumably for a person's arms. However, they were at the height so that the person would be standing. Jack wondered about that. He didn't have much time to wonder, though, as his shirt was roughly removed from his back and he was placed in said chains. As the guards went out and he was just hanging there, he decided he definitely didn't like this entire place. Then he happened to look to his right. There was a small table there. This didn't look good. It looked like it could pass for a torture chamber, though he was fervently hoping it wasn't...

At that moment Audley came in carrying a bag of sorts. He locked the door behind him, which heightened Jack's feelings that this was a torture chamber.

"Hello, Sparrow." he said in a tone of disturbing cheerfulness. He turned his back to Jack and began to lay out the contents of the bag on the table. Jack was not pleased with this turn of events, especially when Audley turned around and invited him to take a look at his "collection." Jack's eyes widened when he took it in. There were several nasty-looking needles, knives, spikes, whips and an assortment of other items that Jack really didn't want to know what they were used for. There were even some hooks, which Jack judged to be fairly new. Well, this definitely was a torture chamber. And he was apparently the victim.

Audley smiled as he saw Jack's eyes widen. Oh yes...this was going to be fun, alright. He decided to toy with his victim a bit. "See anything you like?"

Jack just remained silent.

He began to explain it all to Jack. "By now, you've probably realized you are going to be in a lot of pain in the next few days. Perhaps longer, depending on how long Norrington's trip will take." He smiled again as he saw it register in Jack's mind.

"May I ask one question?"

Audley bowed. "But of course...what kind of host would I be if I didn't allow my 'guest' to ask a question?"

_Wonderful_, Jack thought. _Simply wonderful. A polite torturer. Lovely._ He didn't speak these thoughts aloud, though. Instead he asked his question. "Why?"

"Why?" Audley said in a mocking voice. "Why, my dear pirate? It's quite simple...I want to cause you pain. Oh, not you personally," he clarified as he saw Jack trying to remember just what he had done to make this man want to hurt him. "All pirates. I hate them all..."

His eyes got a faraway look in them. "I was eight years old. My family was on a ship bound for the Caribbean from England. We were a good, respectable family. Then, our ship was attacked by pirates." The look in his eyes hardened. "They attacked, and they killed everyone. Everyone except me, that is. They killed the captain, the crew, and my entire family. All except me. Me they left alive as a warning to other ships in the area. They dropped me off in a small rowboat in the middle of the ocean." There was bitterness in his voice. "Luckily, a Navy ship happened to spot me a few days later and picked me up. They never caught the pirates who had done this, but I vowed revenge on them. They had hurt me, so I would hurt them. And that is why, my dear pirate, I take great pleasure in causing every pirate as much pain as possible," he finished. A smile slowly spread across his face as he ran his hand delicately over his "collection". "Oh yes, many a pirate has suffered under these. It is quite amusing to watch them break and beg for mercy. Especially the captains...they suffer the most, because it was the captain himself who killed my family. Yes...the captains are definitely the most fun to torture." Jack looked at him in horror. The man was completely mad. And this wasn't a mad-like-Corlona-mad, this was a completely-insane-and-smarter-than-him-mad. This was decidedly not good. A feeling of dread began to hover over him. He was going to be tortured and he was a captain, which meant he would be tortured more. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. He wondered how in the world these things happened to him. He decided to blame the bird. Everything was that bird's fault. Somehow it had managed to alert Port Royal to him by bringing the guards on the dock to find their friend behind the barrel. Yes. It was definitely that bird's fault. He didn't have time to ponder it more, though as his head was rather unkindly slammed to the side by a fist. "Pay attention, pirate. You can learn many things when you pay attention," he said with a sickeningly sweet smile. He picked up one of the hooks and lightly ran his finger along it. "This is one of my new toys. You'll be the first I get to use it on. How lucky for you..." He stepped closer to Jack and smiled an even more disturbing smile as he lightly traced Jack's jaw with the point. "Well, Sparrow," he whispered. "Let's play."

**Well there you go. Sorry if I'm not putting up anything intrusting at the end. Like, "What will happen next?" Or "Things are getting good." That kind of stuff. I don't read this, I started but then things got in the way and I stopped. So sorry for my dumb ending notes and late update. You guys probably think I'm lazy. Well, Review! Later!**


	11. bad news

Hiya y'all! I got bad news to tell you.

About 2 or 3 weeks ago, O.G's computer crashed down and all of her files were erased, all her stories are gone. So she will not be able to update in a while. I don't know how long it will take but she told to tell you all. She said sorry to make you all wait.

Well I'll keep you updated about her computer problem.


	12. Chapter X

Author note:

**Hey everyone!! Finally my friend gave me the next chapter to her story. I want to make a quick comment so people please read this! My friend doesn't go to my school anymore, so I don't see her everyday like I used to. So to the people (or I should say person) who keeps e-mailing me about when she will update. I will probably have to spam you and/or block you. Sorry if that's much… But I'm getting sick and tired of it! Okay, well here's the author note.**

_**Fondest greetings to you all! I apologize for the unannounced hiatus this story took. I assure you, you will never have to wait that long again. Fear not, I shall never abandon this story. Though it seems a bit of a paradox, I have more time on my hands now that it is autumn. So, I am resolved to work on this story at least 15 minutes every day. I will try to update at least once a month, preferably more, but I shall do my best. My most grateful thanks to all of my reviewers. You are very much appreciated, and though I have been quite negligent in updating this story, your reviews are noted and give an incentive to write. Please continue to read it and review; it is my hope that you will enjoy it. Also, my thanks to those of you who take delight in my identity as the Opera Ghost. It is true that I am a very enthusiastic phan. Thus, I take delight in it, as well, and it gladdens me to have made you happy. And now, I leave you to this story, dear readers. I remain, ladies and gentlemen, your obedient servant,**_

_**O.G**_.

Chapter 11

Jack hung from his chains trying to keep as still as possible. His body protested at the slightest movements, and it didn't help that his arms were strung above his head. Audley had had fun with him, alright. Although "fun" was a matter of perspective. If you looked at it from the "subject's" perspective, as he had been so kindly called once in the…session, it wasn't so pleastant. Audley hadn't used his…new toys as much as he had implied, but Jack had a feeling that he wanted to prolong the sense of dread as long as possible. Judging by what little Jack knew about him, that was most likely the answer. He'd just "play" with them later. He wondered just what pirates Audley had run into when he was young. Obviously they had made a lasting impression. Jack grimaced as a wave of pain swept through his body. This was starting to get on his nerves quite quickly. Oh, it definitely got on his nerves once Audley actually started, but that didn't mean he still couldn't decide it was quite annoying. Not to mention it would hinder whatever escape plan he'd be able to dream up while stuck on this rock. He wondered if this was how Will had felt when he had been a prisoner…Will. No. Not now. Not again. He fought that awful guilt back as he had done many times before. No. It wasn't going to take him again…it couldn't. It just couldn't… Jack swallowed as he engaged once again in one of the hardest battles he had ever fought…the battle with himself…

XxX

Audley sighed. He had wanted to have more fun with that pirate, but unfortunately he was stuck doing the duties that being a Commodore required of him. After all, he had to keep up a façade for the men who didn't know what he did to the prisoners that were taken…he did so wish, though, that he could forget about it temporarily…it could get so annoying at times…especially when it got in the way of his breaking those criminals of the sea…

Audley's eyes glazed over as he recalled those events…

-flashback-

_He was standing on the deck of the "Jewel of the Sea". His entire family was on this ship with him, and he delighted in watching the waves roll against the side of the ship. He imagined being a pirate, too, and having grand adventures. Oh, his family always told him that pirates were terrible, merciless beings, and that he shouldn't enjoy hearing about them. Besides, they told him, when they are captured, they're bound to be hung by the neck, so you shouldn't ever admire them or their lifestyle. He didn't care, though. He still had his excited, adventurous ideas about them._

_Suddenly, he squinted. He thought he saw something on the horizon, but he couldn't be sure. As it came closer, he realized it was a ship. The ship fired a warning shot. Then he heard the crewmember in the crow's nest call out something. "Pirates!" In an instant, all aboard the "Jewel of the Sea" was chaos. People were running around and shouting to each other. He heard one person shout, "Run out the guns!" He was pulled to the side by his mother. She quickly took his hand and led him to their cabin. "You should be safe here, my dear. But don't go out of this room unless I tell you it's alright. Do you understand me?" He nodded in response. His curiosity was piqued by the prospect of meeting pirates, but he was a very obedient child. Most of the time._

_He walked around the room trying to keep himself occupied. Soon, though, sounds of steel on steel reached his ears. He pressed his ear up against the door trying to hear what was going on. After a while, things got quiet. He knew his mother had told him to stay in there, but he couldn't contain himself any longer. He pushed open the door and walked out. He stopped, horrified by what he saw. It looked like most of the crew was dead, as there were bodies strewn all over the deck. The group of pirates were walking around searching for valuable things to take. They looked a lot fiercer than he remembered when he had seen some being taken to prison in England. He took all of it in until his attention focused on a small group in the middle, guarded by some especially fierce-looking men. It was his family. There was another man standing in front of them, looking them over. He was wearing a rather big hat and was stretching his hand out to the boy's mother. Slowly, the woman removed her jewelry and dropped it into his waiting hand. She hesitated as she got to her necklace, but when one of the guards tightened his grip on one of her children, she immediately removed it and gave it to the man that could only have been the captain. The boy, still unnoticed by them all, watched this, and wanted to give his mother a hug. That necklace had been something given her by her mother, and her mother before that. He disregarded all the pirates and ran up and did give his mother a hug. She stared at him in both love for her sweet boy and horror that he was now seen by all of them. The captain laughed as he watched this scene unfold. He then ordered that the boy be taken aside and forced to watch what happened next. He then drew his sword and slew the entire family, save him._

_The boy was horrified and started crying. He tried to get to them, especially his mother, but he was helpless. He was placed into a boat and heard the captain say something about leaving him as a warning to other ships. Then he watched, terrified, as they burned the "Jewel of the Sea". It was a terrible sight. Through his tears, he could also see them sailing away, loaded with everything they had taken. He looked back at the remains of the ship and continued crying as the flames spread. The last thing he remembered was watching the flames as they took down the ship which now held the bodies of his family._

_-_end of flashback-

A single, angry tear made its way down his cheek. After that incident, he had quickly realized that the world wasn't as kind as it formerly had seemed to be. That image dissipated and was replaced with one of a cold, cruel world. All his thoughts as he grew up turned to thoughts of anger and vengeance. That was what drove him...that was what was driving him now...a cold look settled over his eyes. That pirate would pay...they all would pay...he hated them...and they would suffer for it...

Audley strode out of the room. He needed something to vent his anger on...and that something just happened to be hanging in chains in a cell, waiting for him...

XxX

Jack glanced up warily. He didn't suppose that Audley had any reason to come int that would be pleasant for him. He was right.

Audley seized Jack by the throat and shook him, relishing the look of raw pain in his victim's eyes. This one would suffer, and suffer greatly. Yes, he could hardly wait. In fact, he wouldn't. He strode over and picked up one of the hooks. It glinted in the small amount of light that was allowed into the room. Quickly, he went over to his prisoner, fingering the sharp point thoughtfully. His calculating gaze ran over the pirate, looking for places of weakness. His eyes came to rest on the pirate brand on this...this...creature's wrist. A slow smile spread across his face, and he wondered that it hadn't occurred to him before. For most pirates, it wasn't a very pleasant experience. He drew the hook slowly along the pirate's arm, feeling delight at the bleeding cut and the sharp intake of breath it earned. Oh...it was such a good feeling, revenge was...yes...now he knew the key...now he knew how to break him...and he would savor each sweet moment. He lightly traced the pirate brand on Jack's wrist as he anticipated using it to shred what was left of the pirate's spirit. He glanced at Jack's face as the prisoner shuddered at the slight touch. A hint of some past fear and something else flitted across his face...Audley wondered what it could have been? Was it...guilt? Well, he could use that against this man as well. Anyone could see that something was gnawing at him. He was simply going to help it along a bit. "I'll be back, Sparrow," he hissed, as he grabbed a small metal poker. "Don't you worry...I'll be back very soon..." He strode away from his captive and out the door, letting it bang shut behind him.

Jack tried to concentrate on escape plans as Audley was gone. There had to be some weakness in this place, small though it may be. If he could only find it and use it to his advantage...

A short time later, Audley was walking back down the hall leading to the room which contained his latest project. His step quickened as he got closer...he could hardly wait...

As he pushed open the door, he watched the pirate closely. He knew the look that was on this one's face...he knew it well. Each of them, all trying to deceive themselves that they could escape, that there was a way out...all had made themselves believe that, and all had failed. All had broken like china in an oven too hot to withstand. This one would break, too...but this one would fall harder than the others. He had a caged Sparrow, and he wouldn't let it fly away...he swished the glowing poker through the air...it was time to clip the Sparrow's wings a bit...

Jack eyed said poker nervously. He didn't like the situation at all. It was too familiar, it was too...like it had been a long time ago...he didn't like it a bit. He watched Audley warily as the officer stepped up to him, dangerous instrument in hand. It brought back too many memories...memories he wanted to forget...

"Remember when you first got that brand, pirate?" Audley whispered, now mere inches from Jack's face. Jack simply stared off into space in response. Of course he remembered...he could still occasionally almost feel the metal searing into his skin, leaving its mark...he had thought he had pushed the memories away...he had thought he had buried them long ago...obviously, he had been mistaken...and he would pay now.

"Remember? It's so delightful to recall old times..." Audley grinned maliciously. "Let's see how good your mind is, Captain..." With that comment, he touched the hot metal to Jack's wrist.

Jack screamed. Waves of mindless panic took hold as the pain assaulted him. Audley's voice seemed to echo around in his head, "Remember...remember..." No...he couldn't listen to it...no..."Remember...remember..." No...he couldn't!! He couldn't go through it again!! His eyes grew wide as his mind caused the image in front of him to blend with the images of his past...it was no longer Audley standing in front of him, holding that awful thing against his wrist...it was Beckett. He was reliving the moment he officially became a pirate...no...it was all happening again...he struggled to get away from that searing touch, but he couldn't escape...Beckett had him...

-flashback-

_"You cannot do this!!" he shouted as he struggled with the two soldiers who had a firm grip on his arms. "They are people, just like yourself, just like me! I won't be takin' slaves on my ship! It's wrong!"_

_"Mercer! Take this man away."_

_"You cannot do this!" Jack burst out again._

_Beckett's back remained turned. "I can and will, Mr. Sparrow. You disobeyed a direct order..."_

_"...which would have 'urt innocent people!"_

_Becket continued on as if there had been no interruption. "...you imprisoned a crewmember who had the sense to argue with you to obey my orders, and you purposefully freed the cargo belonging to the East India Trading Company."_

_"Cargo?" Jack hissed. "You know as well as I do that they aren't __cargo__. They're human beings, and they should be treated as such!! You told me I was picking up a load of beasts of burden. I arrive and find a shipload of people, chained like dogs, terrified of what would 'appen next!!"_

_"It makes no difference. You no longer have a place here, __pirate__."_

_Jack froze. Pirate. So that's what it had come to, eh? Granted, he wasn't the most honest of people, but when branded a pirate, your punishment was death. He didn't fear death, but he did have a healthy sense of self-preservation. "So it has come to this, Beckett," he spat. "You coward." As he was roughly compelled to move, he fixed on final loathing glare at the man who had condemned him._

_XxX_

_Heat. Darkness. Fire. Was this Hell? Jack wondered vaguely. He knew it couldn't be, though. If it was Hell, Beckett would be suffering the same fate as him, and he wasn't. Jack hadn't been brought in right away; he had been severely flogged first. He supposed it was to make him more compliant and easier to handle. He was now chained, and his arm was held tightly by a soldier. A dull sense of dread came over him as the soldier stretched out his arm in front of him. There was another by a large fireplace in the wall who had just taken something out. As he approached Jack, the soon-to-be-pirate was able to see exactly what it was- a red-hot iron in the shape of the letter P. P for pirate. Jack felt cold as the realization that this was meant for him fully sunk in. He had known it all the time as he was whipped, but he hadn't fully believed it until now. The fire flickered and spat, seemingly rejoicing in the torment it knew was coming. The light given off by it caused long shadows on the stone walls, and it twisted them, giving them grotesque appearances. He didn't know if he was going to get out of this whole terrible ordeal, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He struggled furiously against his captor, but it was no good. Then a figure walked in, only his dark form visible at first, framed by the hellish light of the fire. Jack's first thoughts were of the devil, but as the unknown person stepped more into the light, he realized it was none other than Cutler Beckett. Cutler...a good name for him. Cutting down all people who were in the way of his carefully-laid plans for power. Cutting them down by accusing them of treachery and sending them to the noose. Jack glared at him with all the disdain and coldness he could put in a glance. Beckett ignored him._

_"Wait," the cold voice of Beckett commanded. Turning his eyes toward Jack, he said in that awful, silky smooth voice of his that sent chills through Jack, "Allow me the pleasure."_

_He stepped up to Jack now wielding the iron. He proceeded to whisper into Jack's ear so softly that only Jack could hear him. "It's too bad you had to end up like this...you could have been a valuable asset. Ah, well...we can't always get what we want, can we?" With that, he touched it to Jack's wrists. Agonizing pain went through him and he felt his chest constricting. Then, the images before his eyes began to waver and everything was consumed by blackness._

_-end of flashback-_

Audley hissed through clenched teeth. Sparrow had just lost consciousness, and it didn't please him. He needed him awake as much as possible. He did have the consolation, though, that he now could break the man. It was only a matter of saying the right things at the right times, now that he had allowed the man's unpleasant memories to resurface. Only a matter of time. His frustration began to cool with the hot metal in his hand. Yes, it was only a matter of time. And he could wait. He sat down with his back against the wall and eyed his latest victim. Yes, he could wait, and wait he would...

**There. Review please!**


End file.
